


Сраные соулмейты

by xenosha



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fan Comics, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Rosegarden Week (RWBY)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: Янг устала это терпеть.
Relationships: Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 1





	Сраные соулмейты




End file.
